Heartbroken
by cheshirewink
Summary: maybe, heartbroken isn't that bad. my first story using MikuxKaito pairing     sorry for my bad english, but mind to review? :3


Hello everyone! This is my 3rd fanfic ^_^

Its pretty quick right? Well its because I feel so bored nowadays and ideas appeared from anywhere! So I wont waste them and decide to write it here.

Well Im not used MikuxLen here, but MikuxKaito! They're quite sweet for me, I mean ice cream freak and leek lover? And mutual blue colored hair. And God I love Kaito so much! ^_^ he's like a prince for me, not like I don't like Len though. Len's really cute, but for now I want used Kaito as my fic's character c:

Errm and sorry if I got some wrong/ missing types. You know why duh ;/

Well, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Im not **OWNED** Vocaloids! ( I already told you T_T )

* * *

><p>Heartbroken<p>

What a bad Sunday..

The dark sky cover the sun, not letting the sun shine the earth. The sky started to rumbled. The hard cold wind blow the trees and houses harshly, while the dark clouds started to cry.. one drop, two drops, three, four, till countless water drops fall down, make the land wet.. people run to their houses, or keep them save under the tree or in the buildings. Some people use umbrellas or rain coat for protect them from the rain drops, while some of them running as fast as they could to the dry place, protect themselves from the hard rain..

Unlike another people, a girl with two tail teal hair sit on the one of the park's swing, sway her body under the hard rain, all of her hair are wet, her make up drenched, her favorite clothes ruined because the rain. Her dull teal colored eyes just looking at her now wet black boots while tears fall in both of her freezing cheeks.

She is being dumped by her now exboyfriend, Len Kagamine.

Not being dumped actually.. this morning when She wants to ask Len for going out, she found him kissed his sister's lips. For God sake, they're twin! How could they falling for each other? She just run towards the twin, slap Len on his cheek and throw the ring Len gave her on his face.

And now here she is, sit on the swing like a fool, crying and wet. And what make it worst's..

Len even not chased her!

She feel pain all over her chest, her tears cant stop falling. Her body started to shaking uncontrollably while she feel numb all over her freezing skin. She loved Len so much, and Len said he loved her too. How could he did that to her? In front of her eyes!

She wants to scream, she wants the world hear all pain she felt, but no one care about her, even her best friend. No, she can't blame her best friend, her best friend didn't know her condition.. she just crying, till she can't see clearly because tears cover all her vision. The rain still poured over her body, hard.. but like she cared.. she doesn't want to go to school and see her ex and his sister act like a lovey dovey in front of her.. For now, she just want to be alone..

She doesn't know how long the time she already spent with crying, she feels like her tears are run out.. she felt a sharp pain in her head, her vision's blurry.. suddenly, she can't feel the rain anymore and seeing a big shadow in front of her. She turn back and see a blue haired guy hold an umbrella above her head, letting his own body wet. And soon, her vision turns black..

She opens her eyes and seeing the back of the blue haired guy. Panic, she make a move and make the guy's balance reduced. But luckily the guy still could stand on his own feet or they'll get wet.

''Miku-san, if you make the same move I afraid we'll fall together and get wet.''

How could he know my name?

''who.. who are you?'' the Miku girl ask the stranger guy in fear.

''Don't worry, Im your brother best friend, Shion Kaito. I already visit your house sometimes, you know Miku-san..''

Mikuo's best friend? I don't know if my big brother have a friend..

''errmm, how could you know Im in the park, Shion-san? Are you stalking me?'' Miku ask with her curious eyes while Kaito's laughing.

''well, Im just accidentally walked through the park after bought some stuff, you know..'' Miku looks at Kaito's hand and found some plastic bags he held with his left hand.. he didn't lied. ''And no, Im not stalking you, Miku-san..'' Miku noods a little while tried to find a comfortable spot in Kaito's back.. she closed her eyes and began to sleep..

''Miku-san, Miku-san…''

Miku groaned and opened her eyes to find a deep blue colored eyes stared at her. Miku opens her eyes wide and wake up quickly. She holds her breath while speak, ''You make me scare, Shion-san..''

Chuckled, Kaito throw a big clean shirt and a big good smelled towel to Miku's face.

''well, what are you waiting for? Go to take a bath and change into the dry clothes or you'll catch a cold, y know..'' Miku stared at Kaito and looks at the big shirt..

''and don't make any compliment with the shirt. I don't have smaller clothes for you, well..'' Kaito scratch his head with embarrassed face. ''just, take a bath Miku-san..'' Miku stared at the weirdo and walk to the bathroom, close the door at started to take a bath..

Miku walks from the bath room and find no one in Kaito's house..

Miku felt pretty scared, since she's in a stranger house. Not a stranger actually, Mikuo's best friend, Miku tried to note herself while she smell chocolate from the kitchen. Feel pretty curious, Miku walks to the chocolate smell and found Kaito pour the sweet smell into two mugs. Can't hold herself, Miku began to chuckled.

''What.. what is so funny, Miku-san?''

Kaito stared at himself and found he wore a pink laced apron with heart pocket middle it. Blushing, Kaito turns around and release the apron while placed the mugs full of chocolate on the table. Miku walks and sits on the chair while still hold her laughs.

''that.. that's not mine, that's my mother's..''

''I know I know, but it still funny though..''

Miku holds her stomach while stared at now Kaito's hurt eyes. Miku stops her laugh and cough alittle.

''Im sorry, Im not mean to tease you..''

''Its okay, now drink your chocolate Miku-san, it can make you warm..'' Kaito give her a sweet, yet warm smile. Miku looks at Kaito and felt warmness around her cheeks and heart.

''thank.. thank you..''

Miku silently drink her chocolate while stared at Kaito. She felt the chocolate being sweeter than usual.

Maybe, brokenheart isn't that bad..

End~

* * *

><p>Taaadaaaaa~ Im finished it! ^o^)**

Well less than an hour looking at my laptop and make my back pretty hurt -_- but I enjoyed it.

Its pretty short and my English still isn't that good.

But mind to review? ^^


End file.
